The star child
by cutekitty5597
Summary: A new girl comes to camp and is set a near impossible quest without getting blown up by the gods while making unlikely frienships.  Taken place a bit before the Lost Hero and runs paralell with it
1. Chapter 1

I woke up tears were running down my face "its ok Ella, its ok" I chanted to myself. It calmed me down a bit but not entirely. I hated that dream. It was the same I had since the incident last year.

I tried to get back to sleep but couldn't so I got out of bed and went to the kitchen. When I got down stairs I found a familiar figure rubbing against my legs. "Hey what do you want" I said to my cat, Figaro. I followed him into the kitchen. "Of course you want food" I sighed.

I looked outside and saw the London skyline in darkness, then at my watch it was 4 am. After I gave Figaro the food.

I started to make me something to stop my nerves. While I was waiting for the kettle to boil I fiddled with the necklace my dad gave to me after the incident. Subconsciously my fingers trailed the white scar running down from the back of my ear to my shoulder under were my birthmark was, a small star. The scar was a clear reminder of what happened last year.

**FLASBACK**

_It was the day before my 12th birthday December the 20th. My dad and I were decorating the Christmas tree. We were almost finished; we had to decorate it so late since dad was busy. _

_We were in Spain visiting family. We don't come often since we travel a lot due to dads work. He's a professor and gives lectures all around the globe._

_I just put the star on top of the tree, and half listening to Tia Katarina about how we should put an angel instead of a star since it's more holy. _

_My dad retorted back it was their choice and she should _desaparece*_ and mind her own business. She then left in a huff and cursing about how rude he was. _

_Soon after that abuela Rosa came in scolding her son. "Edwardo what have you done now to your sister" " only telling her to stop poking her nose in other people's business " Dad replied innocently we glanced at each other trying to stifle laughter. " you know you shouldn't do that it gets her in such a mood" ._

_Her mood changed when she saw "_mi pequeña Estrella**_" she cried .I jumped of the ladder and gave her a hug. "I missed you so much and you've grown as well" she said excitedly. "I missed you too abuela*** "I replied back. "I need to get back to cooking dinner the food won't cook it's self you know" she said wagging a finger at us. _

_Me and dad gave each other looks then we booth burst out laughing. I and my dad were really close since I never knew mum. Dad glanced up at the star, it reminded him of mum. I never knew why but whenever I brought up the subject he would say. "I'll tell you why when the time is right Estrella", I did hate it when he said that but I learnt that he would only tell me when it was the right time annoyingly. _

_We stepped into the courtyard. When all hades broke lose. A lady stepped out, no she slithered out she had two snake trunks instead of legs. My dad stepped in front of me "you will not have her" he yelled, "get out of my way you puny mortal" she hissed she then pushed my dad out of the way and sent him flying across the courtyard. _

"_DAD", Then I did the most sensible thing I could think of, run. I suddenly felt a burning pain down by my ear to my shoulder and I felt something wet on by back. I didn't need to see that it was blood. I then stumbled and fell. I looked up and saw the snake woman raise her sword. I prepared myself for death. Suddenly a silver arrow came out of nowhere and pierced the monster she screamed and crumbled into yellow dust. I looked up and saw a group of girls in silvery parkas emerge from the edge of the buildings. Then I passed out._

_When I woke up, I was in a haze of pain but I knew what was happening around me. I was in a warm tent being fed something that tasted like Abuela's homemade stew. I heard someone entering. "How is she?" said a gentle voice said. "She has a bit of a concussion but that's it milady" another voice replied. "You may leave now "._

"_Mi pequeña Estrella" said my father. He sounded fine so I was relived. "Do you see why you have to give her over" the gentle voice said but now it was lined with steel. "No, I can't she's all I have left" replied dad. "more monsters will come after her"," we will travel more often, they will stay of her sent" dad replied._

"_It will not work she'll soon be hunted down, let her join the hunt she'll be safe", "NO!" my dad yelled. "Edwardo, I said to her mother I'll protect her, I can't do that if she's traveling around with you" the voice replied trying to calm my dad down._

"_Then break your Oath, Oaths have been broken" My dad said with a snarl." I can't, I swore on the river Styx, and any way this is the result of an oath being broken." Thunder then boomed or was that my imagination.. "The oath wasn't broken lady Artemis", whoa back up the lady Artemis the goddess I thought that was a myth, Anyway I listened closer." The oath wasn't broken, she is still a …"" She had a child that's all that mattered, the oath was broken and the gods while punish her" Artemis replied sharply._

"_I'll still not let her go and join you milady or camp half-blood" dad replied strongly and what was camp half-blood. "I admire your determination Edwardo, but you are putting her and you in danger", _

"_I appreciate your concern Lady Artemis but if she goes she'll be in more danger than now". "You may be right in that case but at least let me give her a gift that her mother wanted" _

_I heard a rustling of chains when the gift was handed over. "Thank You "My dad said. I felt strong arms around me as I was lifted up and carried away. "Don't make me regret this Edwardo". "You won't "Dad replied sharply._

_As I was carried away questions buzzed in my head. What was camp half-blood, what did mum do so bad and was that really Lady Artemis? I knew if I asked my dad he will not tell me anything but I wanted answers. The last thing I remember before slipping into a dreamless sleep was my saviours coming out of the edge of the buildings._

I grimaced. Ever since that incident I kept on having that dream. I would wake up in the middle of the night tears running down my face with the images of the monsters eyes and my nearby death experience, which was followed by unanswered questions. I made myself some tea and sat there thinking what actually happened. When I woke up I was told that an earthquake had happened and when I fell I got my scar.

That didn't explain what happened in the tent though. I tried to mention it to my dad once but he clamed up and said it was a hallucination. I would have bought it but I when I said that I saw panic in his eyes which left me suspicious.

I touched the necklace that I got for my last birthday the day after the incident. It was a simple silver chain with a luminous star pendant. I looked out of the window and saw eyes staring at me. I quickly put down my tea and backed away. When I looked again the eyes were gone. "Stop being so jumpy Ella, It's nothing" I murmured.

Oh how wrong I was.

Here are the translations:

* Desaparece- go away

** Mi pequeña Estrella- my Little star

***abuela- grandma


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks everyone for their OCS they'll be coming up soon. Sorry or the long wait.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or any of the characters **

I picked up the cat and my tea and made my way to the roof. As I sat down wrapping myself in the blankets I brought making myself comfortable, I looked up at the night sky which always calmed me somehow and let me think clearly.

The roof was one of my favourite places to go whenever I was feeling particularly stressed or having a bad day. As the wind blew around me I wasn't cold, I never was cold at night somehow also I could pretty much see in dark. I never complained it was useful but weird.

Figaro sat on my lap looking for affection. I rolled my eyes and started reading a book which I brought up while following the cat.

When Figaro got off my lap, I realised how long I was up on the roof, the sun was starting to rise meaning Dad will be up soon. I picked myself up with the blankets and my now cold tea and followed the cat downstairs.

When I woke up again the sun was streaming through my blinds. It was eight. Groaning I lifted myself out of bead and made my way to the kitchen.

"There you are "My dad said. I smiled and got myself some breakfast. As I sat there chomping down on my cereal. I looked at my dad, He was wearing a simple shirt and jeans, and I guess he didn't have to dress smart since he was not teaching today. He has the same dark hair and skin tone as me but his eyes a brown while mine are silvery grey.

"Smile a bit its Saturday" he said, "yeah I had a bad night". He looked concerned. "Remember your meeting Bobby and Amy at 11", "yes I know ". I heard Amy complaining that it wasn't Saturday yet every day since Monday. It's a thing you won't forget.

I showered and got changed into some jeans and a white t-shirt. The only jewellery I wore was my necklace. I tied my hair up scar in full display; I couldn't be bothered to hide it and made my way downstairs.

I plonked myself down by the kitchen table and started doing some homework which I have left till the last minute. About half an hour later I got a text from Amy

_**Amy- **_What time is it  
><em><strong>Ella-<strong>_ 9:30  
><em><strong>Amy-<strong>_ DAM IT I just got up: (  
><em><strong>Ella-<strong>_ U just got up?  
><em><strong>Amy-<strong>_ I might be a little bit late though  
><em><strong>Ella –<strong>_ It takes u 90 minutes to get ready!  
><em><strong>Amy-<strong>_ No it takes me 45 min to get up and 45 to get ready.  
><em><strong>Ella-<strong>_ well get up and get ready!  
><em><strong>Amy-<strong>_ I can't be bothered anyway see you at 11 ;)

I rolled my eyes and carried on writing the essay that was due on Monday. A few minutes later I got a text from Bobby. . "I won't be able to concentrate at this rate "I grumbled.

_**Bobby-**_ So are we meeting by primrose hill and what time is it?  
><em><strong>Ella-<strong>_ Yeah, 9:40 and please tell me you're out of bed.  
><em><strong>Bobby-<strong>_ Why?  
><em><strong>Ella-<strong>_ Amy just got out of bed : )  
><em><strong>Bobby-<strong>_ Wow I didn't know drama queen was so lazy  
><em><strong>Ella-<strong>_ don't call her that and I might be a little late  
><em><strong>Bobby-<strong>_ Why ?  
><em><strong>Ella-<strong>_ I want to get an ice-cream  
><em><strong>Bobby-<strong>_ What in Dec you're crazy.  
><em><strong>Ella –<strong>_ No I'm not I just don't get cold  
><em><strong>Bobby-<strong>_ Anyway .See you at 11 : )

I carried on with my essay after 5 minutes I gave up hoping for another distraction but none came so I got my book and plonked myself on the sofa.

"Not going to finish it?" I looked up to see my dad looking at me.  
>"No "I said while trying to get back to the spot I was at.<br>" Why? And stop reading "I put down my book and looked fully on to my dad.  
>" Couldn't concentrate " I said plainly<br>" ADHD is acting up again " he asks  
>" I just can't be bothered to do it" I reply<br>My dad chuckles and says " By the way , I think you should go soon " 

I look up at my watch and its 10:30. I scramble up and grab my bag. On the way out my dad calls "Don't forget its _tiempo sábado_" "Why would I forget "I call back. " Have a good time "He said "Thanks" Then I left the house.

It was a clear cold winter's day and I wished I put on some gloves and by the time I reached the corner store by the hill by fingers were numb and I almost broke a leg by slipping on ice.

I walked in to the store grateful for the warmth and picked out a simple cornet. "Bit cold for an ice-cream" the cashier said. "I need the sugar" I simply reply and walk out.

When I saw Bobby I gave him a big wave which almost made fall on my butt .when I reached to him he gave me look " What" I exclaimed in my defence. "You're mad "He said while looking at the ice-cream. " It's one of the things you love about me "I say cheerfully.

"Yep it is "He says under his breath. "What? "I ask innocently, "Nothing" He replies back.

We didn't have to wait long until an out of breath Amy came up the hill. "You know what I do for you" she exclaimed. "Shut up drama queen" Bobby replied back. "Don't calls be that" Amy snapped. I sensed there was going to be a fight so I stepped between them.

"I'm freezing here can we go into the café please" I kindly ask. "Yeah sure" Bobby grumbled

Once my cold hands were wrapped round a hot chocolate. Amy went straight down to business, "Why did you want to see us", "I did not" I protested. "Yeah Ella why did you want to see us "Bobby inquired. " Amy wanted to meet up "I exclaimed. " Yeah I did but this time you were too eager agree "Amy inquired. " I … I think I'm going to move again" I lie. The looks I get make it clear, they don't believe me but they drop the subject.

"Look over there" Amy whispered. I subtlety turn and look at what Amy was talking about, a group of boys our age. I roll my eyes. "What was that all about" Bobby whispers. "Aren't they fit?" Amy asks. They are fit but there was something untrustworthy about them something I didn't trust. So I simply nodded.

We finished our drinks and walked into the crisp winter air. When we got to the top of the hill the group of boys were 2 meters behind us even though they left 10 minutes after us.

Weird.

We sat on a bench keeping warm, when I saw what I thought was my dad but when I looked again nothing was there. Bobby kept on sniffing the air and looking worried. "What's wrong "I ask. "Nothing" he says too quickly. I look at him unconvinced. "Bad smell "I suggest. "Yeah must be" he mummed.

"Hey do you know were my phone is guys?" I ask. "No, but I swear you just had it "Amy answered. "I must have left in the café" I conclude. "Let me come with you "Bobby insisted. " No I'll be fine, anyway who will protect Amy "I joked.

Oh how Ironic that was.

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait. Thanks to everyone who added me as their favourite author :). This chapter is the second part of chapter 2.**

I walked down the hill thinking about, how jumpy Bobby was. I mean he was usually jumpy but now it seemed that we were about to be attacked.

I cleared the thought away and entered the Café, grateful to escape the crisp winter air. I looked around and saw my phone. I picked it up and slipped it into my pocket.

I checked how much money I had to buy a drink; unfortunately I didn't have enough money.

"Stupid rip off café" I grumbled as I stepped outside. Once I got outside it suddenly got very windy and all the doors of the shop slammed shut.

It was eerily quiet. I quickened my pace up the hill. When suddenly it was de javu.

A great big wolf leapt out at me and charged. I froze, I mean in fright and in shock like if a great big wolf was charging at you. In the nick of time I ran.

I mean I didn't think of it my reflexes took over, I ran and dodge like I never done before. Well this is the first time a big dog/wolf has charged at me!

I finally reached Amy and Bobby. "Where were you" Bobby demanded. "Never mind that what that is!" Amy said pointing at the big wolf/ dog.

Bobby cursed in ancient Greek, yet I didn't have time to register I understood it. He was so pale I was afraid he was going to faint.

"No, No, NO this can't be happening "Bobby whispered. " Well it is happening so what is that thing "Amy demanded. "A hell hound from the fields of punishment" he said as a matter of fact.

"That is a myth "I said hoping it to be true. "Well does that look like a myth "Bobby pointed to the Hell thingy ma bob. " Wait what is that "Amy said sounding very confused. " To sum it up not good "I said.

I picked up a branch to protect myself and the others. It was the first thing that could cause damage which was closest to me.

When it charged I wacked it as hard as I possibly can, which killed my arm. The Hellhound looked dazed but uninjured. Instead of coming closer it started circling us. More joined, this was more threatening than before like it was waiting for something or someone which was more dangerous.

Amy rummaged around in her bad and pulled out a perfume bottle. I was about to tell her it was no time to be smelling nice. When the Hellhound got to close for her liking she sprayed the perfume in its face. The Hellhound snarled and backed off.

I stifled a laugh. Amy grinned and said "It seems monster's hate the smell of –"She was cut-off by the hellhound

It was eerily quiet with just the wind blowing. They kept on circling us their eyes fixed on their prey. Then all of a sudden what they were waiting for emerged.

Amy called out for them to stop but they weren't the group of boys we had seen earlier. They had the same facial expressions but they were made out black vapour and his eyes were like mini lighting. I mean they were lighting but smaller.

"Anemoi thuellai" Bobby whispered, storm spirits. "Well 2 demigods and a satyr what a wonderful lunch "one of the Anemoi thuellai said. " I should have known" Bobby whispered. "Well you satyrs are being trained worse ". " What are you going to do protect both of them, you can't spot a monster!"

Bobby gave him a look that could kill. I stepped up to the monster and said "You won't be hurting anyone ". " Well what are you going to do "He patronised. "Well what about this "I countered swinging the branch as hard as I could. Instead of hitting him full in the face it passed straight through almost dislocating my elbow.

"Nice try but now you are going to die "He said with a wicked smile. " You will not harm anyone "my dad said stepping out behind a tree. " Who is this now a snack "the monster said. " You will not harm anyone Dad repeated again

"Well what are you going to do now "say a voice, a voice that had appeared in my dreams? I stiffened waiting to see who that voice belonged to.

Behind a tree stepped out a beautiful woman. Well she would be beautiful she hadn't had a donkey's leg and a metal leg.

"Cyrano, how lovely it is to see you "Dad said with a sneer.

"You know I don't appreciate sarcasm, but what are you going to do?" Cyrano said.

"What about this "Dad said and I saw him pull out a bronze knife , I mean he is against violence and he STABBED the nearest hellhound . The hellhound yowled and dissolved into black smoke.

We were in shock but Cyrano looked bored. She laughed a chilling laughed and said " Is that the best you can do " She turned towards the storm spirits and said three words which chilled me to the bone " Dispose of them " .

What seemed like the leader of the group gave a cruel smile and advanced towards us. "This will be easy "he said. Dad stood in front of us. "When you get the chance to run, run" he told us.

I tried to protest "But what about you", but he wouldn't take it "just do as I say Estrella "

"Enough with the heroics, Let's get started "he gave an evil smile which made us all tense then a mini whirl storm appeared which threw Dad across the hill.

"Dad "I cried, "You ruin my weekend you then steal my phone and you threw my dad across the park and now you're going to pay "I said while fuming.

I did one of the most stupid things I could have done. I picked up the blade which my dad dropped and charged at Cyrano.

Cyrano turned towards me and gave me a smile which made me falter in my tracks this was enough hesitation for her to swoop and grab me by the throat.

"Such a pretty face" she cooed, "it's such a bad thing to dispose of " , I was struggling to breathe due to her iron grip. " You are such a daddy's girl, well you had no mother "She gave a chuckle.

With that comment I kicked and tried to fight out of her grasp. "And a fighter to, well that's probably due to your heritance" I stopped kicking what did she mean.

"Oh our little fighter has stopped hellhound got your tongue" She sneered. She brushed my hair so it was draping over one shoulder.

"Well what's this, a token from a visit "She said while following the trail of my scar. " Why not add another token for this visit "She sneered.

She then lifted one blood red fingernail and traced it down my cheek. I let out a muffled screamed. It felt like my cheek was being split open.

"Our little fighter has spoken "she sneered . She then released her iron grip on my throat. I fell to the ground gasping for breath. I raised my hand to my cheek and it came away slick with blood.

I lay there gasping for breath and blood running down my cheek I gave Cyrano the best evils I could give.

She looked at me with interest but I just narrowed my eyes and stared her down. Instead of making a snide comment she turned towards the storm spirit. "Finish them off and make sure you do it properly"

She then burst into flames. As soon as I managed to stand, I was pinned down by a hellhound, my head then hit a rock and everything was blurred. I then heard the sound of two other bodies being pinned which I assumed was Amy and Bobby.

As I braced myself for death the second time. I heard the yowling of two hellhounds then I felt the weight of the hellhound shift.

I raised my self on my elbows and saw the hellhound being killed by a silver arrow the same silver arrow I saw a year ago

As the hellhound dissolved I saw a group of girls in silvery parkas emerge of the trees

"No, it can't be "I mummed and then I passed out.

I found myself in a dark grey place like limbo with nothing but clouds surrounding when all of a sudden a man appears.

He had dark hair, albino skin and a crown of bones. He radiated death and power I knew he wasn't evil but I did not trust him. I knew who this person was

"Lord Hades" I said respectfully knowing that this man could possibly incinerate me.  
>"Interesting, very interesting" He pondered<p>

"Excuse me what do you mean by very interesting" I said politely since I did not want to anger him.  
>" You recognise who I am yet you have no idea who you are "the god of death said.<p>

"You're not that hard to spot "I reply yet I thought about what he said how I recognised who he was?

"Mmm… Yes anyway I'm not here to idle around I –"  
>"Am I dead" I asked , he glared at me with content<p>

" Normally I would blast you to piece's "  
>" I feel honoured" My voice dripping with sarcasm.<p>

He ignored that comment and continued "But to answer your question, no you're not dead you're in the … nether world shall we say. The furthest way you can go down to the underworld while not dead or using the entrances and the furthest way up I can met you without leaving my realm "

"Oh "I say quietly

"As I was saying before I was interrupted I do not idle I came to see you because you play an important role in my family's honour and it will happen! "The lord of the dead said

"I will not be a pawn for your family's glory "

"Ahh you see you cannot change it, the fates won't allow it "He said menacingly

"Why do I recognise you!" I demanded

Hades gave a chuckle "You will find out soon enough and I'm sorry "he said as meaningful as He could possibly can which wasn't much and with that the lord of the dead faded with my dream.

**Thanks for reading, sorry if hades is a little OOC. I you want to hear the prophecy early PM me. Please review :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJatO and any of the characters apart from Ella, Amy and Bobby  
>the rest of the OC's are in the next chapter<strong>

When I woke up I thought I was dreaming. I was in the same haze of pain and in the same warm tent.

But the pain was too real. I opened my eyes and carefully looked at my surroundings. I was in what looked like an infirmary.

"Well your awake" a voice said

I looked round and saw a girl about my age with long black hair leaning against the door of the tent.

"Genny "she introduced her self

"Ella"

"Second time you've been here "

"Let's say trouble finds me "

Genny gave a chuckle and sat herself on a stool by my bed.I could tell that she wasn't bad just quiet also she radiated fear and horror which confused me.

"Sorry "She suddenly said.

"What for?" I ask curious.

"Well it must be confusing being her and I'm not helping "She looked away.

I was really confused it must have shown on my face because Genny laughed and just simply laugh

"It's something about my heritage "She simply replied

All of a sudden the memories came flooding back

"Amy, Bobby, Dad are they ok "I demanded

"Amy and Bobby are fine a few scratches and bruises "

"Dad? " I inquired

Regret was all over her face "He was badly injured "She said

I immediately got out of bed but as soon as I stood up vertigo took over. When it cleared I saw a very determined Genny blocking my way.

"You are in no condition to get up "

"But I need to see him "I demanded

I tried to stare down Genny but she wouldn't back down so I tried to ask nicely.

"Please Genny he's my Dad"

"Alright fine but on one condition "

"Ok"

"You have to see someone first" I reluctantly agree

When she led me out I was shocked at where we were. We were on top of the hill with the empire state building in view.

"How long was I out? " I whispered to Genny  
>"Giving an enough time to get to<p>

All around us were girls wearing silver parkas and had bows on their back the more we walked through the camp, the more quiet Genny got and the more distance. I noticed that only one or two girls smiled at Genny when she walked passed.

We stopped at a tent like any other. Genny opened the flap and the confident girl that talked to me was gone. She mumbled go.

When I walked in I was astounded the tent was lined with furs, real furs. Sitting in the middle was a girl of 12 she had auburn hair and bright eyes which were ancient and her lap

"Figaro" I exclaimed as the girl was sitting there stroking my cat who was happily dozing there.

"Come sit "

I sat opposite her trying to conceal my shock but my eyes gave it away.

"Amazing is in it "the girl said."Yes "I sighed. I picked my words carefully. "Who are you?"

The girl showed no insult "Well I am Artemis goddess of the moon and Lady of the hunt"

I started at her in shock, well mock shock since after meeting the god of death I wasn't that surprised. She must have sensed it because her eyes bored into to me, making me shift uncomfortably.

"You are not that surprised" Some spoke up.

I looked around and saw the person that asked the question. She had spiky black hair and electric blue eyes. In her hair was a silver circlet which seemed out of place with her outfit.

"After today it's not that hard to believe in anything" I reply keeping my head down. I cautiously ask since I know that she had the same power as hades so I didn't want to push it.

"What are you doing with my cat "I gently ask?

"Your cat I didn't know he belonged to you as far as I know he was a wild animal" Artemis said with a cold look in her eye

"Sorry "I mumble, "I never thought about it that way"

Her eyes soften, "It's all knew to you, to answer your question he came to me telling that you were in trouble"

"Excuse me "

"When your father refused to let you go and let you lead a normal life. I gave him 2 gifts to protect you, this is the second" she explained

"How would he protect me "

Figaro jumped of her lap and turned into panther which then happily rubbed against my legs pushing me over and purring like a lawn mower. When I looked into his large face the same green eyes that begged me for food this morning looked at me.

"What is his name?"

The panther looked at Artemis and then she answered "They don't give their names but he likes the name Figaro"

I grinned and scratched Figaro behind the ears as he lay down almost squashing me. I shifted out of the way and as

ked

"If this was the second gift what was the first"

I was absent subconsciously fiddling with my necklace, looking around at the numerous furs. It took me a moment to realise that Artemis was holding out her arm and looking at my necklace.

I hurriedly took it off and gave to her. She then said a blessing and touched it. My necklace then turned into a full silver bow and out of now where a quiver as well full of arrows.

I sat there gaping like a fish and when Artemis handed over the bow. I delicately held it, admiring the craftsmanship. I gave it back to Artemis were she taped it and it shrunk back to a necklace and handed it over.

"It was your mothers" She said

"My mother is gone she left "I said plainly

"Your mother is a goddess she didn't leave she had to return to save you"

"But that's a ….." I couldn't finish my sentence as my line for defying everything was cut short

"Gods and goddess are real and they are here in America" the girl spoke up next to her.

"So all the myths are true "I whispered"Yes and in the _myths _the gods would come down to earth and have affairs with mortals and they would have children called-"Artemis said

"Demigods" I finished

"Yes, my lieutenant here Thalia is a daughter of Zeus"

"Are you the amazons "I ask nervously

"No we are the hunters of Artemis we swear off men and the amazons just a feminist" Thalia explains.

"Why are you in America I thought you were Greek gods" I ask trying to understand

"The gods follow were the western civilisation is the most prominent "Artemis explains

My mind was buzzing with questions. I kept on fidgeting eager to go. I tried to hide it but it is a bit impossible when you are sitting opposite a god

.

"You may go a see your father Genny will take you"

I thanked her quickly and left the tent.

**Thalia's POV**

Once they had gone I sat down and asked. "Milady why did you not recruit her "

"I cannot" She replied simply

"We have enough room we need more hunters"

"I want to, to protect her from her fate but the fates won't allow it "

"Not even to recruit her, her fate will still happen right?"

"No, I still can't, if I could I would have recruited her the first time she came no matter what her father said"

"Stupid mortal" I mumbled

"Yes he was stupid but brave too, if I had kept her the gods would have found out quicker "

"Yes milady" and with that I walked out of the tent.

**Ella's POV**

I followed Genny in silence. When she pointed at the tent I ran inside. The hunter looking after my dad stood up and left the tent. I rushed to his bed and sat down.

"_Mi pequeña Estrella_" he said weakly

"Dad "He was so pale and weak it broke my heart.

"It's alright you're safe and well"

"But you're not "I retort

"You made your mother proud Estrella"

"You spoke to mum when "I demand

"You will meet her soon don't worry "

"When?"

"When the time is right"

I groan and bury my face in my handsA small smile came to his lips

" Be patient , You remind me of your mother all ways just acting not thinking things through, that wad her downfall and mine please don't make it yours" I asked

"I promise I will not be reckless"

He relaxed more "I can now rest"

It took me a moment to realise "NO you can't go "tears were welling up in my eyes

"It's alright I was saved once I should have gone the other time and now I'm paying the price"

"That doesn't matter you cannot go again"

"The fates won't allow it "he reached for his neck and pulled out a chain. I had seen it so many times it didn't have any effect on me. He took of the chain and put it in my hand.

Nestling in the chains was a ring with an opal in it. "I gave it to your mother and she gave it back before she left "his voice then looked to the left. I followed his gaze and saw nothing. I concentrated a bit and saw a dark shadow. I gasped.

"Don't go please don't "tears were running freely down my cheeks.

"It's all right Mi_ pequeña Estrella_ "he said softly

"Please don't go "I begged

"Mi pequeña Estrella" He whispered, and with that he was still

I shut his eyes and buried my face in the cot and sobbed. I heard people come in and out but I sat still after a while I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned round and saw Amy with worry all over her face.

I stood up and sobbed in her arms, "I am so sorry" she whispered.

When looked at her I saw her mascara running. "I'm sorry that I ruined your makeup" I said giving a small smile.

I looked behind Amy and saw Bobby but instead of his normal legs there were goat's legs in his place. That would have surprised me but I was so sad so all I said was "Nice legs"

Bobby bleated what I always thought was his weird laugh. "Satyr" I commented recalling what the monster said

Bobby grimaced at the memory "Come here you" I came over and hugged him he smelt of wet fur. I brushed the hair from my eyes while doing that I brushed the cut made by Cyrano.

"Oi don't touch "Amy said.

I looked at my dad tears welling up. Bobby saw this and herded me out.

* * *

><p>I sat by the fire cold even with the warm parka and hot chocolate in my hands.<p>

Figaro came up and sat beside me squishing Bobby. After the incident we were told to pack up. I sat still while people bustled around me in a matter of moments the camp was gone.

I was led to a pyre were my dad was wrapped in a silver shroud. I walked up to it and lifted it and kissed his fore head and stood back.

Artemis came up with a torch and said "Edwardo was one of the bravest mortal men I knew he risked his life to save others and now he has paid the price may he find a place in Elysium. With that she lit the pyre.

I stared at the flames. I felt someone behind me and turned round. Thalia was standing there he electric blue eyes filled with pity holding out the bronze dagger which my dad used.

"I don't want it "I said

"It's useful to have a weapon "

"I have this "I said pointing to my necklace

"It's yours do what you want "

"Thanks "I said while taking it.

"I know how you feel, my brother was taken away from me, then I left home became a tree for 7 years, found out my mother died."

"At least you know who your godly parent is "

"Yeah but Zeus isn't the fatherly type and your parent will claim you soon"

"Why did you join the hunt?" I asked

"To escape from a prophecy, I would be eighteen in 8 days if I didn't join"

"It's my birthday in 7 days" I sigh

She smiled "Come one we have to pack up"

"Where are we going?" I ask

"Camp half-blood?"

"A place for demi gods"

"Oh "

With that she left to pack up. I stared at the dagger in frustration I throw it on the ground and walk away after a moment of thought . I pick it up and put it in my pocket.

As I walk away from the pyre. I look back

"Goodbye" I turned back around and carried on waling not looking back

**Thanks for reading. Review's happily accepted =) Hoping to update soon. Replaced the 1****st**** chapter since I realised the mistakes.**


End file.
